Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Aurora31
Summary: A story of harry and his 5th year, adventerous and suspensful story, you'll learn to love it ^_^
1. Part 1 ********** Surprise Surprise *cha...

Body 

A/N This is my first Fanfic Hope you like it: BTW anything or anyone you recognize belongs to JK Rowling and any thing you don't belongs to me....bla bla bla..... you know the rest. 

Chapter 1 ************** Threatened 

...An icy chill went down Harry's back as Voldemort dragged Harry, by the neck of his robe, to the green fire. His wand lay in the dirt, where he had been so strongly stunned in the duel against Voldemort, who now seemed to be talking and laughing, but all Harry could hear was his fast heartbeats of fright, and his deep breathing as he tried as hard as he could to escape Voldemort's clutches. Knowing that in only a few seconds he would be thrown into the green fire, which would case death in a finger's touch. 

Still thinking of what to do, Harry's thoughts swam around the fact that his scar wasn't hurting at all! Was this really Voldemort? In mid-thought he heard the same shrill laugh that killed his parents, and found himself in the air right above the green fire, inches away from Voldemort and his laugh. Without thinking Harry reached over and grabbed Voldemorts robes, and with all his might started forcing Voldemort into the green fire....peck, peck. 

Harry had fallen out of bed, and was now laying on the floor, besides him stood Hedwig pecking on his leg along with some other owls. ''it was a dream'' harry said while rubbing his scar, even though it didn't hurt, and wondered why he was always haunted by a dream on his every birthday. Then he felt the same peck again, which had waken him up. ''Oh hi Hedwig''. Hedwig had been gone for 5 days, so harry took the heavy package from Hedwig's leg and put Hedwig carefully back into his cage along with the other owls, who all began to munch down on a dead rat one of them had brought. 

He opened Hedwig's package first. It was from Sirius and it had very messy handwriting. 

Dear Harry 

Happy birthday (harry had almost forgotten he would be 15 in 10 minutes) Voldemort is surely back, but the strange thing is no one has heard of him since the night Diggory was killed. Old death eaters have been acting strangely, and they seem to be attending some meeting or something. Me and Lupin are working as spies for Dumbledore, Dumbledore's been busy all summer offering hands of friendship to giants and stuff and he's been trying to keep the school continuing, I'm pretty sure you will be going back to Hogwarts this year. I found your present in the forest, I think it might help. 

From Sirius 

Harry unwrapped the leaf like wrapping paper and out came another scrawly note along with the marauders map and a... spoon!!?? Harry read the note eagerly, wondering why in the world Sirius had given him a spoon. 

Dear Harry 

This is not a regular spoon. If there's an animagus around it will sparkle yellow. Oh and by the way if anything unusual happens, be sure to tell me. 

Sirius 

Pleased with his gift harry forgot all about the dream, and went over to open Ron's gift. 

Dear Harry 

Heres some food you asked for. My mom made it, and Dumbledore's finally given us permission to invite you over, I knew that old git would let you come over sooner or later. We'll be over tomorrow to pick you up, whether those muggles like it or not! 

From Ron 

Harry ripped open the brown paper wrapping starving, and took a bite of the first thing he saw. Pumpkin cake! Then he noticed the present Ron had given him, it was some of Fred and George's fake wands, harry giggled to himself as he thought about what would happen if he gave one of those to Dudley. Without another thought he went over to Hermiones gift. 

Dear Harry 

Guess what? I put Rita Skeeter's on a toy boat and put the boat into the ocean! Serves her right for making up all those lies. Any ways, I've got some candy from Krum, and I've decided to give you some. Hope the Dursley's aren't too bad, hope your well. 

Hermione 

Harry carefully took out the candy from Hermione's parcel, while finishing Ron's Pumpkin cake. Harry put all the opened gifts under his loose floorboard. Then he took out Hermiones gift. It was an album she had put together of her torturing Rita Skeeters. Harry had to stick his head under his pillow, so he wouldn't wake the Dursley's as he laughed at the photos. Afraid he might wake the Dursley's up harry put the album under his floorboard along with the other goodies. 

Before opening the last 3 gifts he saw the owls wrestling over the dead mouse, so he let all of them outside, except Pig and Hedwig. Then he wrote a letter back to Ron saying to come pick him up, and he'd manage to talk the Dursley's into it. Then attaching the letter to pig, he let him go too. 

Then Harry put the rest of his attention to the last 2 envelopes and parcel left and thought ,''hmmmmm.... Ones probably from Hagrid, then there's the school supply list, but whose the last one from?". He got to work on the first envelope which indeed was the regular school supplies list. Then he opened the parcel which turned out to be from Hagrid, which said: 

Sorry, really busy, Happy birthday -Hagrid 

Not knowing what Hagrid could be busy with he opened the small gift. It was a picture frame, handmade out of twigs, barely big enough to fit a picture inside. But Harry wasn't the least bit disappointed. Infact he got up and hung it on the wall right next to his bed. Then his mind flew back to the last envelope. 

He slowly opened it, thinking who could have sent it? It only had 4 big words scribbled on it, which gave Harry the biggest urge to write to Sirius. it said, in a handwriting harry had never before seen ,''BE PREPARED TO DIE!!!''! And then Harry heard Dudleys broken alarm clock give a small ding. Harry had just turned 15 while reading a letter threatening him to die. 

A/N yes, I know it started off bad with the usual birthday dream... But believe me it gets better. Please comment. 

A/N *read and be amazed* 

Chapter 2 ******* To the Burrow 

All day Harry drooped around the house thinking of what he would do once he got to Ron's house, and how in the world the Weasleys would come to pick him up this time. At first he thought they would probably once again use floo powder, but Harry had known the Weasleys for 5 years and realized that after an incident like that they probably wouldn't risk it. 

Then he thought maybe they would just apperate or maybe they charmed another car to fly. Maybe they would come through the sink faucet as liquid or maybe they would just transfigure into birds and land on his roof ? Harry then amused himself by sneaking up behind Dudley and saying a few magic words or putting on the invisibility cloak and start picking up things making them look as they flew. 

Hour after hour Harry waited for the Weasleys dreaming . When they actually did arrive it was a bit of a disappointment because all they had done was borrow a real car from the ministry. But none the less Harry was overjoyed to see them. The Dursleys had acted just as Harry thought they would, before Mr. Weasley could say "Hello" his uncle Vernon had practically thrown him outside and kicked his stuff out to, angrily slamming the door, apparently mad because he had unblocked the fireplace for no good reason. 

Mrs. Weasley greeted him warmly and Harry practically jumped into their car obviously glad to get away from the Dursleys. Once inside he noticed how much bigger the inside of the car was compared to a regular car and knew the ministry or Mr. Weasley had performed some magic on it. 

"Hey Harry!" he was greeted by his best friend, Ron. 

"Hi Ron, Fred, George, Ginny" He merrily said to the teens sitting with him. 

"Hope the muggles didn't treat you too badly this time" said Fred 

"Yeah, you should have introduced them to some of our inventions" said George (Fred's identical twin) with an evil grin. 

" No, it wasn't that bad, your food packages really saved me though, thanks" 

"No problem" said Ron 

"so, who do u think the new DADA teacher is going to be this year?" said Ginny. Harry had forgotten that there was going to be a new DaDA teacher and replied with," no c lue" 

"hope Snape doesn't get the job, that would be a real pain" said Ron 

"yeah and who would want to make the slimy git happy by giving him the job after what he's done to us" said George. 

Mr. Weasley broke into their conversation," you guys should be happy you even have Hogwarts to go to this year, that Cornelious Fudge tried shutting it down" 

"oh yeah what happened"- Harry 

" Well he would have succeeded but practically all of England that had attended Hogwarts held a protest, so he was forced not to and had to listen to Dumbledore's orders of sending invitations to the giants and dementers and so on to come on our side, Fudge simply did not want to believe the You Know Who was gaining power, I cant believe that old fool wouldn't believe Dumbledore, well any ways he made a deal with Dumbledore."- Mr. Weasley 

" what kind of a deal" -Harry 

"Dumbledore insisted that we put charms around all the local villages and schools etc. to inform them of signs of you know who. The deal was that if they heard from Dumbledore and destruction was being done they would keep those charms up, but if there was no sound what's so ever that you know who had gained power he would take off the charms"-Mr.Weasley 

" Have they heard anything about Volde- you know who?" - Harry 

" That's the strangest thing about it, we haven't heard anything since the night he killed Cedric Diggory--" 

Ron seeing the look on Harry's face at the mention of Cedric Diggory quickly changed the subject by saying," anyway we don't have to worry about that all we have to worry about is to get past Snape this year and live to tell about it, You know maybe Hermione can brew us up a extra good sleeping potion which can have him sleeping for the rest of the semester" 

And then they burst into a long conversation about who the new teacher would be and evil plans to get revenge on Snape. 

"Maybe we can trip him into one of his own poisonous potions and then give him the antidote when its way too late" - Ron 

" We shouldn't even give him the antidote" - George 

" Yeah we should just watch him suffer and laugh at him"- Fred 

"Besides me and Fred got an even better revenge plan on him for the end of the year"- George 

" Really what is it" - harry 

"not telling" - Fred 

" come on you guys" - Ron and Ginny 

"nope" both Fred and George 

They spent some time bugging Fred and George, even Mrs. Weasley looked eager to know what they were going to do, but before they knew it they were back at the burrow. Harry wouldn't of realized that they were there if Mr. Weasley hadn't of mentioned it for when he stepped out of the car he couldn't believe his eyes, the Burrow which was once a shaggy old garage with a couple rooms added to it now looked like a medium sized mansion. 

Then Harry looked over to Fred and George remembering the "small" gift he had gave them. They winked and Harry was glad the money had been gone to something useful. Harry walked in not believing his eyes, everything was shining and brand new looking that even the small pile of dirt in the corner looked sparkly c lean. 

"Come on Harry, I'll help you take that to my room" - Ron said breaking Harry's daze 

When Harry walked into Ron's room he felt as though someone had squished a Florida orange in his face. The whole room from the ceiling to the pillow cases in Ron's room was bright orange with , representing the color of Ron's favorite Quidditch team the Chudly Cannons . In the middle wall of the room "Chudley Cannons 

" was painted with a few flying miniature broomsticks moving through the "C"s . 

" So.......er............ do you like it?" Ron said once again breaking his daze. 

" This is AMAZING" Said Harry making Ron blush. 

A/N well, this chapter was a little dull. Eh, but its all a part of my master genius plan! *ahem* 

A/N er... I sorda exaggerated on the laughing in this chapter, but it is pretty funny. 

Chapter 3 ******** Pink teddy bears 

The next week went by perfectly. The had delicious meals, played Quidditch, Tried some of Fred and George's new inventions and talked about the oncoming year. The next week Hermione came over and they still had a fun time ( with the exception of Hermione making them check their summer homework ). And before they knew it , it was the night before their trip to platform 9 3/4 . 

The had gone to Diagon Alley a couple days before getting all their school things (including new dress robes for Ron), and had stopped by at the new store 'Aunt Annie's Magical Assortments and Gifts' where Ron had gotten something about the size of his palm but wouldn't show Harry, Fred, George, Hermione or Ginny what it was. The morning of there trip to Platform 9 3/4 Mrs. Weasley woke them up a little earlier , c learly not wanting to be late, they all sleepily ate their toast and traffic went by so smoothly in the ministry car Mr. Weasley had borrowed that they were half an hour early and the barrier had not yet opened. 

Hermione, Ginny Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley had gone searching for a snack shop where they could bring a little food to fulfill their hunger. 

" **Yawn** cant believe were this early" - Ron 

" Yeah, Ron, Harry stack your trunks over here so they don't get in everyone's way" said Fred as he pulled his trunk up against the wall 

"k" said Harry 

The train station had been very busy that day but thankfully their pets weren't making as much noise as usual they too seemed tired from the journey in the car. 

" Ron, WHAT is THAT" said Fred and Harry was suddenly awoken for Ron had taken out what ever it was that he had gotten from 'Aunt Annie's Magical Assortments and Gifts'. George had suddenly made a grab for it, Ron just wasn't fast enough to pull it away and George had thrown it to Fred. It turned out to be a little pink bear. 

George and Harry had burst out laughing as Fred made a cuddly voice and said, " oooooooh, its just so cute and cuddly and look when you push its tummy it says ' I love you' ". Ron who had so deeply blushed that he matched his hair was trying to grab it back yelling through clenched teeth," give it back!" . 

Fred was just too fast for Ron and screamed " George catch" and threw it over to George who caught it. George now had pressed the bears tummy making it say " I love you" George then squeezed his face into a adoring smile and said in the same cuddly voice " oooh beary I love you too" . By now Ron had jumped on him and was now about to wrestle him to the floor when George blindly threw it to Harry. 

Harry who was holding his side from laughing quickly wanting to join in the fun started running backwards trying to catch the bear which was now heading towards there stack of trunks. He absentmindedly then ran faster trying to catch it as if it was the snitch. The snitch idea went to far into his mind for then he leaped backwards trying to get the perfect catch when , KERBOOM. He had Crashed into someone who now looked as though they were now on the floor with the trunks fall over them. 

" AAAAGHH" was the sound Harry heard as he knocked into the person which turned out judging by her voice was a girl. Fred and George came laughing over holding there stomachs saying " that was great Harry, he runs for the teddy, he dives for the teddy, he knocks over all our trunks onto a girl for the teddy" as they helped harry up. Ron had gone strait to the bear and shoved it so forcefully down his pocket it looked as though he would have pierced it. 

Harry who had started rubbing the side of his cheek where a trunk had knocked into him when he remembered ' the girl', and he quickly spun around to see if she was all right. As though she could read his mind she said rather in an ruffly voice, " a little help down here". All four boys turned to her, Fred saying " oh yeah I forgot u were still there". 

Harry quickly remembering that HE was the one who knocked her over quickly apologized," err........ sorry.. didn't see you" and he held out his hand to help pull her back up along with George. Ron spoke up still looking angry " how could you have seen it , you were to busy trying to catch MY personal property". 

At this George quickly let go of the girls hand and even Harry's grip loosened and she went falling back to the floor as Harry, George and Fred laughed so hard that they had to make sure the leaned against the wall to prevent them selves from falling on the floor from a fit of laughter. 

The girl still lying there on the floor with the trunks over her legs seemed to be getting a little annoyed by saying " err..... helllo...... remember me, I'm down here and I cant move" 

Fred spoke up this time holding a stitch in his stomach tears falling down his cheeks" George help the girl up" George holding his stomach sliding down the wall replied " I can't I'm afraid that if I move I'm going to be hit by a heart attack". Harry who now seemed to have controlled his laughter after seeing the girl helpless on the floor and seeing Ron blush deeper than his hair color went over and grabbed the girls hand and pulled her up to her feet saying " errr......sorry 'bout that" 

she replied saying " its OK" massaging the side of her leg . 

Then Harry pushed their trunks to the side seeing how many people were getting annoyed by the fact that people would leave their trunks in the middle of their walking space. Harry trying to hold up a conversation with the girl for she was very pretty, she had mid-tan skin, dark chestnut hair that went down a little past her shoulder, deep hazel brown eyes and messy bangs. Harry hadn't seen anyone looking like her before and asked ," Your not from around here are you?" 

This was the first time she actually looked at Harry in the eye and responded, "Nope" Harry still curious asked " So where are you from" She looked at him and raised her eye brow and said," well I've pretty much been around the whole world, you see my dad errr.........has a job which requires him to move around a lot so I've been transferring schools all across the world, but this is my first time in England, and this time I don't even know what school I'm going to yet." Harry amusingly said " oh wow, it must be really neat to go around the world" 

she replied with a rather disappointed voice, " uh.... yeah I guess you can say that, well um I've got to go look for my platform.... nice meeting you" Harry who had been in rather a daze with her eyes was jerked out of his trance and said," yeah nice meeting you too" and she walked away, harry unrealizing he was in that 'daze' again and that Fred and George had been watching him the whole time came over and leaned their elbows onto each one of his shoulders. 

Fred looking at Harry in an detective way asked him," Who was that any ways? Does she go to Hogwarts" Harry replied," Dunno, forgot to ask" George than said," She doesn't seem to have a trunk, looks like a muggle to me" Harry not realizing he was once again in that daze ignored him completely, Fred then examining Harry in a very curious way asked George," hmmmmm....... what do u think George?" . 

George giving Harry the same detective stare while Harry looked innocently back ," I think its true, Fred". Harry looking confusedly back asked "what's true, what are you guys talking about?" the Ron walked over obviously glad they had changed the subject from him to Harry . Ron asked ," You mean... HAH .... Harry's got a crush!" . 

Harry angrily slid from under the twins elbowed grip making them stumble a little replied "I do not! I don't even know her, I was just trying to be polite for knowing her over" Ron hastily replied " right" and Harry turned to Ron with an evil grin ," Hey Ron you think I can borrow the pink bear-y, I m afraid of the dark" Harry asked sarcastically. 

Fred and George were rolling on the floor again , and Ron desperately trying to change the subject pointed over to Ginny, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saying," look they're back, oh and look at the time we should get on to the platform" George who had finally but poorly controlled his laughter a little turned to Ron and said ," yeah OK, Mr. love-a pink-a bear-a " that was enough to break both of the nerves in Harry and Fred and they both fell back to the floor followed by strange looks given by Hermione and Ginny. 

Ginny holding a pumpkin pastry turned to Ron who was turning the same color as his tiny bear asked ," are they going to be OK or should I tell dad to call the medi-wizards?" . Ron replied in an angry annoyed tone ," just forget about them come on lets get on the platform". And Harry followed wiping his tears still not knowing to this very day how he managed to drag his trunk into the platform and find a compartment for them and make it to school with out bursting his lungs trying not to laugh. 

A/N hehehe, the suspense begins! 

Chapter 4 ******* Emergencies and Bruises 

The Hogwarts Express didn't go to bad, at first Ron kept glaring at him with his arms crosses (still the same color as his hair) and some of their old friends visited like Seamus and dean Thomas who traded some chocolate frog cards with them and they talked about Quidditch. After Ron had cooled down , it was more or less like every Hogwarts express ride they had. They played chess and exploding snap. Hermione (as always) was more interested in a book then talking or watching them. 

After a while Fred and George came and it looked like they had told lee Jordan about "Ron's new friend" (the pink teddy) . And it seemed Ron had became totally interested with something outside for he seemed to block out their laughs easily. Finally Lee, George and Fred got tired and left to raid some candy from first years. After that Hermione and Ron broke into one of their usual arguments about how Quidditch is the best magical branch. 

Harry watched them for what looked like hours until they didn't even know what they were arguing about. Harry was afraid they were going to break into one of their stupid legendary fights but instead they burst out laughing, in which harry joined. And then before they knew it they were standing in front of Hogwarts getting off their horse less carriages. 

They walked into the entrance hall feeling hungry and cold but excited. Peeves who had waxed the floor extra good (purposely) watched as the student slipped and fell on each other. Usually Professor Mc.Gonagall would be on to this scurrying Peeves off and bringing in the first years, but she was no where to be seen. The fact of Mc.Gonagall not being there spread amazingly fast between the hundreds of students waiting to enter the great hall. 

Most students were mad and confused because Peeves had been determined to break at least one bone in every students body before they got into the great hall and the students didn't know to even enter the great hall without Mc.Gonagall's permission. Harry curiously wondered where she could be. The only reason she would miss something as important as this was if there was a great problem, thought harry as he stumbled onto a 7th year girl and he slipped and slid all the way against the opposite wall next to an entrance of a classroom he had never seen before (he practically sure that it had just gotten there, some classrooms at Hogwarts liked to move around). 

Scurrying to get up (which he did not manage) he suddenly heard Professor sprouts voice," well, he wouldn't just leave us like this would he, I mean he's the headmaster and all" Harry suddenly stopped attempting to get up, determined to hear more. He ignored the clatter in front of him in which Ron was trying to get to Harry from. Harry listened with all his might and then heard Professor Flitwick's familiar voice ," should we continue the sorting, I mean isn't it necessary for a head master to be here at these sort of things?". 

Then through all the whispers coming from the room he heard Mc.Gonagall yell angrily," Of coarse he wouldn't leave us all like this!! Do you think he became headmaster for no absolute good reason?!?" (at this point Ron who had seen harry concentrating against the wall soon, joined him and understood the conversation just as well as Harry). 

"He left a note in my posesion" Mc.Gonagall said, "explaining me to tell you all he has been called off for some family emergency. He's told me to carry on with the feast but postpone the sorting until he got back. He says he's already explained to one of his house elves to set up a table for all the first years. Dumbledore also has written here to carry on with the rule sayings and announcements" 

"I'll do that professor" said an slimy oily voice Harry knew almost too well. He continued ,"Since I am the most experienced with rules and making things strait" Harry thought he heard some teachers smirk at that, but his thoughts were interrupted by Mc.Gonagall replying ," Very well Severus, *harry winced at the name* 

"You shall do the announcements and I will explain to the school about the sorting being postponed" 

Then the giant voice of Hagrid was heard asking ," But professor if the firs' years aren' sor'ed today then we can' start the classes until they are sor'ed. can' we?" A smile appeared on both Ron and Harry's face. Harry listened hopefully as silence arose, but the silence was broken by Mc.Gonagall saying," Your right Hagrid we cant start classes or give out any work until Dumbledore comes back.." 

She was rudely interrupted by Snape who said ," Surely we can give out some assignments to keep them busy. A couple essays wouldn't hurt." But Mc.Gonagall exclaimed," no, I think about a weeks vacation would do all our hectic lives some good. And Severus please don't go giving out assignments to students you dislike, I don't think I'm up to staying for detentions". Snape simply grunted in approval. 

Mc.Gonagall spoke again seeming much more confident about herself, "Ah yes, and someone will have to meet Arabella at Diagon Alley and bring her here, Its so good we got some one on such short notice... Well I must bring the first years in and open the great hall, I'm sure all of you have things to do, carry on" She finished sounded more like Dumbledore than like herself. 

Ron and Harry Both excitedly pushed themselves away from the wall so they wouldn't be suspected for eaves dropping. Hurrying to tell Hermione the great news both happy with smiles from ear to ear. But what they found quickly wiped the smiles off their faces. 

Hermione was surrounded by people on the floor all beaten up with a black eye , her hair obviously yanked, scratches on her arms, face and hands, a bleeding lip and half of a sleeve torn off with bruises all over her arms, but suprisingly she had a proud looking smile on her face! 

A/N I'll give you more right after I get some comments 


	2. Part 2 ******* New students *chapters 5-...

A/N hehe, these chapters are going to leave you thinking through out the whole story! 

Chapter 5 ******** Encounters and Quidditch 

"HERMIONE" Harry and Ron both exclaimed and they dropped to their knees to see if Hermione was OK. The crowd had disappeared now and it looked like Professor Mc.Gonnagal was leading them into the Great Hall. 

"Hermione what happened!!!!??" Yelled Harry. Hermione just looked at him and smiled her proud looking smile. 

"HERMIONE, have you gone insane!!!!!?" Screamed Ron. Harry asking again what happened Hermione replied. 

" Bulliscent Milstrode" 

Ron asked," She did this to you!" 

Harry also asked ," why did she do that!!!??" 

Hermione explained with her smile ," well, peeves pushed me into her and she thought I did it on purpose so she tackled me, we had this huge fight and I just knocked her out cold! Some of her Slytherin friends had to drag her up to the hospital wi---" they had forgotten that everyone had gone to the great hall and they were the only ones left alone... with a very angry looking Mc.Gonagall. She literally shrieked," MISS. GRANGER WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE, GO STRAIT TO THE HOSPITAL WING NOW! 5 POINTS OFF BOTH GRYFFINDOR AND FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD SLYTHERIN"! 

Harry got a sly idea and then asked," professor, Hermione is our good friend may we please accompany her at the Hospital Wing, for she might get lonely" Harry saw Ron , out of the corner of his eye, make his eyes into big cute doggy eyes, the kind you just couldn't resist. 

She replyed," Very well , I will send you your dinner up with in 10 minutes ". Harry and Ron both placed one of Hermiones arms around their neck to support her weight (because she had desperately sprain her ankle when Bulliscent landed on it). 

Mc.Gonagall was about to leave when she turned back around to face them and said," and don't worry you wont be missing anything important at the sorting ceremony today" and she turned around to walk away. 

Ron muttered," we know, we know". 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a couple minutes in the Hospital Wing Harry and Ron had explained everything to Hermione about the conversation they had heard. She seemed startled to hear that Dumbledore wasn't able to attend their arriving to school because of a family emergency (that know one seemed to be able to figure out.) 

The sorting was postponed as planned and the first years looked more confused then ever. They would trip on every trick stair, go through every false door, but they seemed to rather enjoy it. One day when Harry had heard that they weren't going to wait for Dumbledore to do the Quidditch tryouts, Harry was rushing into the field. Ron was trying out for the team. Harry was still seeker but all of the 7th years had gone including Oliver Wood. Harry's mind boggled over Quidditch and how cool it would be to play on the same team as Ron when...BONKKKK!!!!!!!! He Crashed into a small 1st year old boy with blond hair and bright yellow rather warm eyes." err..... sorryy I didn't see where I was going". 

Harry apologized to the boy when he heard the too familiar voice, "POTTER!!!!!..".Harry spun around to face the last person he wanted to see...Draco Malfoy... it was Harry realized how much the small boy he crashed into and draco Malfoy looked alike (except for the little boys soft yellow eyes). 

As if Draco read his mind He screamed at Harry," HOW DARE YOU RUN INTO MY LITTLE BROTHER LIKE THAT!" 

"Hey, I said I was sorry, drop it Malfoy" Harry said keeping his hand gripped on his wand just in case. 

" YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, IM LETTING YOU GO THIS TIME. I DON'T WANT HIM TO HANG AROUND FILTHY MUGGLE LOVERS LIKE YOU!!!" Malfoy yelled. 

Harry would have grabbed his wand and done the jelly legs curse at Malfoy right that minute, but something distracted him. Malfoy's little brother seemed so week and skinny. Even skinnier than Harry had been with the Dursleys. The boy looked so helpless hiding behind Malfoy like that, so harry loosened his grip on his wand, feeling almost sorry for the little kid. 

He was turning around to leave when he heard Malfoy in an unusual comforting voice," Come on Hermes, ill show you the potions classroom" Harry then remembering he was suppose to meet Ron at the Quidditch field , sped up in a jog , trying to get to the field on time. 

He watched as all the players tried things that they were told to do like score the Quaffle and hit the Bludger. Even though Harry's eyes were on the game his head was back in the corridor with Draco and his helpless brother. How come Draco wasn't weak and skinny like Hermes. At the end Harry came to the conclusion that Hermes probably had some sort of magical sickness that caused him his condition. 

Harry decided he would tell Hermione and Ron when they went to pick up Hermione from the Hospital Wing. She had been there for 4 days just reading and talking to Harry and Ron when they came to visit... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Dumbledore still wasn't back yet. He hadn't heard from Draco. The weather was perfect. But the thought of what he had saw before kept bugging him. When at last they reached the Hospital Wing harry was relieved to spill it all out about the encounter. Today finally Hermione was allowed back to the common room and as they walked her over they conversed 

Then Hermione with a curious glint in her eyes after she had heard the story and investigatingly asked," Harry, what did Hermes look like?" 

Harry explained" he had pure blond hair big yellow soft eyes and was so skinny and weak that if Draco stood in front of him, you couldn't see him." 

"If Draco stood in front of ANYONE you still wouldn't be able to see them! Did you notice he gained a few pounds over the summer too?" Ron said sarcastically. 

"Hmmmm....." Hermione said out loud as they walked into the Gryffindor common room " blond hair, yellow eyes , obviously weak and ------------- wait a minute , wait a minutes, it couldn't be...... blond hair, yellow eyes, weak---------------- OH MY GOSH , OH MY GOSH, IT CANT BE. OH MY GOSH" 

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione bewildered. 'What is she talking about', harry thought. 

Ron asked Hermione," in English please" 

Hermione just replyed ," IT CANT BE, IT JUST CANT.... ILL GET BACK TO YOU GUYS TOMORROW.....---" and she rushed out the common room and flew to what looked like the library. "Figures" Ron observed and sighed, " First day back and strait to the library... sheesh..... well any ways I'm pooped I'm going to bed... gee ... I wish I make it to the team" Ron said. 

"Yeah, I wish you do to" Harry said with an encouraging look as he fell into an uneasy sleep............... 

Chapter 6 ********** Expect the Unexpected 

Harry felt Ron shaking him awake that morning. He reached for his glasses opening his eyes lazily. "Ron," he muttered " What time is it" 

Ron replied happily ," uh, I dunno its around 5 I think" Harry felt a surge of anger through him and yelled 

" WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU WAKE ME AT 5 IN THE MORNING???!!!" 

" Harry, I made the team, I made the team, I'm the new Quidditch team Captain and Chaser!!!!", Ron exclaimed. Harry and Ron both jumped on the floor and started to do their little victory dance. 

"that's great Ron!" Harry replied. 

Ron than said," Lets go tell Hermione" and he grasped harry around the wrist and started pulling him to the girls dorm. 

" Ron were not 'spose to go in there" Harry said hastily. 

Ron just said," Yeah, and we aren't suppose to bring invisibility cloaks to school are we?" And they were standing inside the girls dorm. It was easy to tell which 4 poster belonged to Hermione because hers was surrounded by books scattered on the floor along with parchment and quills. They went over to her bed but when they looked the bed was empty. 

"Maybe this isn't her 4 poster" Harry suggested. Ron sarcastically replied ," Yeah and maybe Snape just pretends to hate us but he really is planning on giving us a huge surprise bunny party next week, c'mon!" 

They looked over at the other 4 poster beds. It wasn't that hard to tell whos was whos. Around the curtains on the next bed there was a sign hung up magically that said "Parvati" surrounded by divination symbols. 

The one after that also had a sign that said " Lavander" almost identical to Parvati's only this one had a pink background rather that purple like Parvati's. 

then there was another dorm that looked just like an extra. Ron whispered as a bolt of energy swept through him," I know where she is!" 

They both looked at each other and said," the library". And Ron once again grasped Harry's wrist and pulled him out of the dorm and the Gryffindor common room, up the hallway, past the corner and to the library. 

There was Hermione al right. "Hi" she said without taking her eyes out of the book. 

"I'm the new team captain and chaser!!!" Ron yelled without a proper introduction. 

"Congratulation" she said still not looking out of the book. Ron looked rather hurt so Harry changed the subject. 

" Hermione, what were you talking about last night, you know when you went fanatic and came down here." She held up her finger symbolizing to wait a minute. 

Then she slammed the book shut and started talking to herself once again ," It all adds up, except one thing which we will hopefully find out this week."  
"HERMIONE, WILL YOU JUST TELL US WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT " Ron screamed . 

Hermione then whispered ," Dumbledore is coming back today, I over heard one of the teachers. So today were having the sorting. If what I think is true and the last bit of evidence I need occurs then I'll tell you." 

And with that Hermione walked out of the library. Harry and Ron were walking back to the Gryffindor common room when they heard a voice ," love your 'jamies , Potter. Are you planning to start a trend?" it was Malfoy. Harry turned red. He had still been in his pajamas because of Ron's sudden surprise. Harry and Ron both turned around to argue, but something distracted him again. 

It was Hermes, weak and hiding behind Draco. Ron seemed to know who it was too, from what harry had told him. Both of them stared at Hermes who stared back. Draco moved rather uncomfortably and stepped in front of Hermes blocking him out of view. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron shrugged and they walked back to the common room heads full of thoughts. Draco yelled back at them with a tinge of uncomfort still in his voice, "We wouldn't be caught dead at any pajama party of yours!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That night both Harry and Ron were eager to find out what family emergency Dumbledore was talking about, and what Hermione was going to tell them. Harry had lost his appetite and some of his hope as Dumbledore's seat remained empty. Then the door of the great hall flew open just as it had when Professor Moody had walked in last year, it didn't look like Dumbledore, 'who could it be', harry thought. 

He drank a little pumpkin juice so no one would be able to tell his mouth was hanging open in suspense. Then the person walked inside into the light. At the site of the person the whole Hall became silent, except Harry who at the site of the person began to choke on his pumpkin juice. Hermione quickly muttered some words under her mouth and Harry stopped coughing. But he couldn't stop his instincts and he loudly asked," Miss.Figg?!!!!!!??!?" 

Harry couldn't believe it, the lady that had babysitted him for all his life, was a witch! He had never really thought about miss.figg being a which before and he knew how extremely stupid he must have sounded talking when everyone was silent. But Miss.Figg replied ," Hello Harry" In a rather nice voice. It was Miss.Figg alright, only she looked about 30 years younger, didn't have a drained voice anymore, and her hair swung openly, but no denying it, Harry knew it was the one and only Miss.Figg! Mc.Gonagall broke the silence," Everyone may I please introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher?" There was a rush of whispers. Harry watched in disbelief as Miss.Figg the cat lady he knew for so long became his new teacher. Professor Mc.Gonagall interrupted their thoughts again by saying," Well carry on" . 

Then Ron asked curiously," Harry, how do u know our new D.A.D.A teacher?" 

Harry just replied to the curious looking Hermione and Ron," She would baby-sit me when the Dursleys would leave somewhere" Harry said without taking his eyes off of her ,"you know the one I told you about, the cat lady" Harry continued. Hermione then asked ," She has cats? Well than Harry you should have known she was a witch, those weren't ordinary cats those were magical cat looking creatures calle---" She was cut off by the door of the Great Hall opening once again, Harry then tore his eyes away from Miss.Figg and turned to the Hall along with the rest of the school. 

This had to be Dumbledore. When Harry looked to the doors he saw two figures, one a little shorter. Wait a minute Harry thought this couldn't be Dumbledore could it?, and for a second harry thought perhaps they were death eaters. But his question was revealed for Dumbledore walked into the light," Good Afternoon everyone" he said. 

The whole hall seemed to give a great sigh of relief and turned to the figure behind Dumbledore . As it walked into the light Fred, George, Harry and Ron gave a huge gasp, for it was the girl they crashed into at the train station, and her head was wrapped in bandages (you know the white kind you wrap around your head *i dunno what its called* and looked as though she just went through surgery! 

Could Harry of caused that big injury on her head the day he knocked the trunks on her? Was this the reason Dumbledore wasn't at their first day? Could Harry of done all this?!? Find out in the next chapter! 

Chapter 7 *********** Kadidas and Hermes 

Harry and Ron both looked at each other with horrific looks on their faces, could they have done this the day they knocked into her? Hermione looked at Ron and Harry with suspicion but then turned back to Dumbledore and the girl, who were now walking up the great hall. Harry glanced a look over to Fred and George, who had their mouths hanging open and obviously also thinking about the day at the train station. 

Harry turned back to Dumbledore who had now reached the staff table and now flicked his wand and everyone could hear his voice. 

"Good Evening students and welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts. (usually everyone would applaud at this but today no one moved) Sorry, for my inconvenience of being late, but I do hope you enjoyed you short holiday while I was away. Well anyways lets go on with the sorting, first years please line up at the stage" Dumbledore said. 

And Harry watched as the little table of first years scurried up to the stage and formed a line. Harry saw Mc.Gonagall walk up to them and tell them instructions, but Harry didn't hear her, his mind was focused on the girl, she seamed to be at least in her 4th or 5th year. Then he remembered what she had said about moving around allot. 

Harry turned to Ron to tell him what he remembered but Ron spoke up first ," Harry, you don't think she's going to attend Hogwarts this year do you?" 

Harry was about to answer but Hermione interrupted ,"Why? What's wrong with her attending Hogwarts, she's probably just an exchange student" 

Harry was about to speak again but this time Ron interrupted ," Hermione, you wouldn't know you weren't there you didn't see what happened." 

Harry was going to say something once again but didn't have a chance because Hermione argued," Why, what happened?'' and Harry watched as Ron and Hermione had a whole conversation about the day at the train station, as Harry watched the first years being sorted. 

Mc.Gonagall than shouted ''Newbert , yaani " and ''Nylee, Holly'' (who were sorted into Ravenclaw and Slytherin) and then came ''Malfoy,Hermes" and Hermione and Ron stopped arguing and totally focused on the little boy as he walked up to the hat. The hat took at least 12 minutes, in which not a sound was heard except a few conversations coming from various gossip table, Harry glanced a look at Draco who looked proud and sure but still extremely nervous. 

Harry was about to point this bizarre event out to Hermione but she looked almost frozen to the sorting hat, So harry stopped himself. After about 2 more minutes the Sorting Hat finally open the slit as his mouth and shouted something no one in the whole hall expected... 

"HUFFLEPUFF"! 

No one applauded like usual they just stared as the small boy walked nervously over to the Huffle Puff table, everyone kept glancing over to Draco, who's expression looked as though he were about to say 'there's been some sort of mistake' but didn't. The silence was broken by Hermione whispering excitedly into Harry and Ron's ear ," I knew it! " Harry was going to ask Hermione what she knew but the shock was still on him intensely. He then noticed how stupid he must have looked with his mouth hanging open (some drool even leaking out from the amount of time it had been open) and his eyes squinted trying to get a better look at Hermes. 

So he shut his mouth and *tried* to turn his attention to the sorting. From Mc.Gonagall's voice even she sounded amazed. 

Harry's mind was still in the back of his head until he heard the familiar voice of Dumbledore saying ,"Yes, looks like we have a great batch of first years here this year. And may I wish you all very good luck in your upcoming years. But, we have yet one more student to be sorted, may I introduce my 5th year niece, Kadidas." The whole hall turned to the girl who was now walking to the sorting hat with an interested look on her face which she had through out the whole sorting. She sat down on the stool and put the hat on, which fell right over her eyes. 

The whole hall watched curiously, even Snape had a weird look on his face. 6 minutes went by when the sorting hat let out a rare sound. Then another and Harry knew it was laughing! 

The hat began to laugh on her head and she had a mischievous smile on her face. 

The Sorting hat laughed some more and then said ," Oh, that was a good one. This ones definitely GRYFFINDOR, oh my, I will remember this one" . 

The girl Kadidas swiftly took off the hat and put it back on the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table. The whole hall watched her suspiciously as she sat down at the end of the table near nearly headless nick. The hat continued to giggle time by time, which just made everyone more suspicious, what had she done to it? 

Dumbledore once again began to talk but Harry didn't hear him. All his attention was on Kadidas who had a small grin and was looking at the hall with amusement. And before he knew it he was walking back up the familiar case of stairs to the Gryffindor common room. He kept glancing over to Kadidas who was looking at the school amazed. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to stay and talk in the common room for a couple of minutes trying to take their mind off all the events that had just occurred. 

They were in the middle of talking about when the first Quidditch match would be when Ron suddenly burst out to Hermione,"Hermione, what is it about Hermes Malfoy!?!" Hermione looked at Ron and then replied rather quietly ," He's a GullogTuff" 

Ron looked at Hermione weirdly and replied with a rather annoyed voice ," I know he's a Hufflepuff, I was asking what you knew about him" 

Hermione replied now looking a little annoyed," Not Hufflepuff, well he is a Hufflepuff but any ways, I said a Gullogtuff. Hold on let me get something" 

And she ran upstairs to the 5th year girls dorm obviously getting a book of some sort. When she came back, she had a book that looked as though it would of taken up half the space in his trunk! She told them that she had read this in the hospital wing when Madam Pompfry wouldn't let them visit. She quickly turned to the book marked page and read... 

" H. Hufflepuff, one of the 4 supporters of Hogwarts, knew that Hufflepuff would need some glory so she made one out of every 894th Hufflepuff a Gullogtuff. A Gullogtuff is supplied with enough power (even though it might not seem so) to do extraordinary events. H.HufflePuff thought that her plan would work but the spell combined with another to confuse it. Now a Gullogtuff's extraordinary powers were contained inside the Gullogtuff's blood, meaning that anyone who drank the blood of a GullogTuff's blood would be accompanied by magical strength and so on. The Gullogtuffs now risk their lives every minute and appear very small skinny and weak. Also the hair of a Gullogtuff turns blond also ,the GullogTuffs eyes turn yellow when blood is draken. All GullogTuffs are in danger for dark wizards search for Gullogtuffs constantly , trying to get a hold of some of their blood which is extremely valuable". 

Harry thought about this silently. Could Hermes really be a Gullogtuff? Was Hermes life really in danger? What did Kadidas do to the sorting Hat? Find out in the next chapter. 

A/N so didya like those chapters? Once again sorry for my bad grammer, review and i'll put more 


	3. Part 3 **************** Explanations *ch...

A/N these chapters might explain a few questions... Read and be amazed! 

Chapter 8 *********** Dumbledore's niece 

Harry couldn't sleep all night, he kept thinking about Hermes being a Gullogtuff, and how the book said ,"The GullogTuffs now risk their lives every minute...." Harry turned and twisted all night trying to get the thought of Hermes out of his head, and finally fell asleep as he thought of why the sorting hat had laughed when it was Dumbledore's niece's turn. When he awoke the next morning neither Harry, Ron or Hermione spoke much, apparently they had allot on their mind from the previous night. 

They silently walked to breakfast, Harry thought about starting a conversation but as he looked at Ron and Hermione they seemed to be deep in thought so Harry didn't bother them. The great hall seemed far quieter than usual, except for the usual gossip. Harry didn't speak at all until they were seated at the breakfast table and Dumbledore got up to make an announcement. 

He said, "Good Morning all you fresh minds, I do hope you've had a good week (the previous week had been a holiday since Dumbledore had not been present) well any ways, I would like to make some announcements for the upcoming year, classes will begin on Monday so use still have the weekend to empty out your brains. The O.W.L.S will take place on February the 12th. The Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds. Our First Quidditch match will be on October the twenty-third. And Mr.Filch's 423 rule list is located in his office if anyone would like to view." 

At this Fred and George started shouting out rude comments like they should burn that list and kill the cat. 

Harry than spoke up ," I'm glad school doesn't start till Monday, I could use this break" 

Hermione than interrupted ," Can you believe the O.W.L.S are on February that's only 5 months away, I knew I should have started studying last year, I will never be able to study enough for the O.W.L.S at this rate, I think I will go complain to DumbleDo------" 

Ron broke in ," As if, Hermione you know you could get perfect marks on that test even if they gave it to you now! Stop complaining! Any ways what are we going to do on our last 2 days of freedom?" 

Hermione who had blushed at Ron's remark had now gotten rather angry that they weren't going to study and said," I cant believe you two. The O.W.L.S are only 5 MONTHS AWAY! I'm going to the library....!" and with that she gulped down her breakfast and rushed to the library. 

Ron who had begun to get annoyed yelled ," 5 months away! She makes it sound like its this afternoon!" 

Harry who had been eating breakfast and silently laughing at Hermione's and Ron's argument spoke up ," You know, its too bad they don't put you 2 on t.v, the program would go haywire. Its hilarious!" 

Ron looking rather confused asked ," what's t.v again?" Harry just replied. 

"never mind" and they both finished their breakfast and decided to plan out the Quidditch year for Ron (he was the new captain/chaser) . About 2 hours later when they had finished planning all the practice dates and some practice plays, they got bored and decided to play exploding snap. 

The next day Hermione still hadn't gotten back from the library but They ignored this fact. It was storming hard so they couldn't go outside to visit Hagrid they once again decided to play exploding snap. They had finished 16 games of exploding snap, Harry and Ron were now working on making their third card castle with the exploding snap cards (which was far more interesting because any minute a card could explode and the castle would give away). They heard the Gryffindor common room door open, without turning around to see who it was they continued with their castle. 

They heard Hermione's familiar voice saying ,'' Hi Harry, Hi Ron!" 

Ron replied sarcastically with out looking behind them by saying ,"Well Hermione did the librarian finally kick you out?" And Harry and Ron continued with their castle which was now 2 and a half feet long going on to 3 feet! 

Hermione just replied by saying, ''This is Ron Weasley and of coarse, Harry Potter " Harry figured that Hermione had probably just met a new first year and was showing her the 'ropes', but the voice he heard was not a first year voice, it said ," Well, well, well it was the famous Harry Potter and his sidekick who knocked 7 trunks on me at the train station." 

Ron replied like any other day ," it was six---" Both Harry and Ron stopped and gasped because they knew that behind them stood Dumbledore's niece, Kadidas, who they had knocked all their trunks into at the day of the trip. 

They both turned around quickly knocking over the castle with their elbows. Harry stared with an open mouth and quickly realized what he was doing closed it. 

Ron spoke up," err...... yeah sorry about that day... didn't know who you were.." 

Harry then nodded and said," err... yeah, we....er.... I didn't mean to" Harry said in a rather quick voice for he was looking into those big chestnut eyes again. 

She replied ," its OK, well I've got to run ill see you all later" and she walked back out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry who was in 'the daze' again, was interrupted by Hermiones bossy voice. 

" Will someone please explain to me what happened." 

Ron spoke up ," first explain how YOU met her." 

And Hermione giggled and said "o.k" Harry and Ron who looked more confused than ever sat down on the couches ready to listen. Hermione explained ," well, when I was in the library I saw her reading Hogwarts A History (At this statement Ron muttered great just what we need another Hogwarts a History fan to follow us around) and I continued reading, the next day I was going to get the book 'O.W.L.S, A guide' I saw that she wasn't reading it at all because the book was upside down!" 

" So I went over to her and I said ' really interesting reading your doin' there, and I showed her that the book was upside down. And you know what she said, she said its a talent but I knew she had obviously not meant for the book to be upside down so I asked what she was doing, and she said conducting an experiment so I asked her to show me because I knew she was making that up to and she said OK." 

Hermione continued, " You wont believe what Dumbledore's niece was trying to do, her experiment was to see what makes overweighed people fall over and roll the easiest, and this whole time she had only read like the 1st chapter of Hogwarts a history and the rest of the time she was really trying to jinx the librarian to trip and fall for her experiment (at this Ron and harry hung with their mouths dropped open, unable to believe what they just heard) . Yeah she did some pretty good jinx's though she did the shoe tying jinxes and the footlocker curse, you should have seen how upset and confused the librarian look, apparently Kadidas had been using Hogwarts a History as a shield so the librarian wouldn't know it was her." 

" Well I couldn't help but to laugh as Kadidas did some of those jinxes, even though I thought some were mean I cracked up and the librarian threw me and Kadidas out, than I introduced my self and showed her around, she's really nice and funny, you know she might even be able to out prank Fred and George!" 

Ron than quietly muttered ,"yeah right" 

And Harry said ," I cant believe Dumbledore the genius's own niece would do this, I thought she would be the tattletale type and one of those smart Hermione-genious kind!" 

Hermione answered blushing slightly ," Oh, she's smart all right she even--" 

Ron interrupted and squirmed, " but if we became friends with her don't you think she WOULD tell Dumbledore all the stuff we do, I mean they are related." 

Hermione answered," I Doubt it , I mean look at all the stuff she's done and school hasn't even started yet, it wouldn't seem likely for her to tell would it, and besides what have we done that's ever THAT bad?" 

Harry couldn't help himself and started laughing along with Ron remembering all their previous years. Harry finally said ,'' I dunno Ron, she looked nice to me, maybe we should give her a chance'' 

Ron got a evil grin on his face and said ,"Harry your just saying that because you've got a crus----" Harry then tackled Ron to the floor and Hermione puzzled asked Ron. 

" Harry's got a what? What were you saying Ron?" 

Ron trying to get up and knowing that Harry could probably hurt him if he said anything else replied, "I said I don't think we should fully trust her yet, lets watch her, I mean she might be Dumbledore's Mrs.Norris" 

Harry who was secretly rubbing his hand for he had accidentally missed punching Ron and had accidentally slammed his fist on the floor said ,"What ever, c'mon lets get down to the great hall or we'll be late for dinner" And they walked over to Dinner, Ron eyeing Harry slyly. 

Chapter 9 *********** Explains the Unexplained 

Hermione had invited Kadidas to sit with them at dinner, Ron who still didn't trust her sat on the other side of Hermione, leaving her a spot between Hermione and Harry. Harry who was still wondering if the trunks that fell on her caused the incident on her head (which was still wrapped in bandages) finally tried to ask. 

" Er.....Kadidas remember the day we er.... knocked into you? Well er....... did we do that to your head?" Harry said while pointing to the bandages. 

Kadidas who had started to blush a little for some unknown reason replied ," This, er.... no you didn't do it, it was rather stupid of me, the thing was I saw you guys walking through the wall between platform 9 and 10 and I thought 'oh, so all u have to do is walk between the platforms' and I started walking and broke into a run, I totally forgot about the 3 quarters thing and I crashed into the wall halfway between platform 9 and 10, er...... I err..... blacked out and these muggles had to take me to a hospital, and er.... so uncle Dumbledore had to get me but he was a little late and something was wrong with the inside of my brain where i hit it so they began surgery, so uncle Dumbledore had to wait a week for me to recover, it was really stupid of me and all...." 

She said this all very fast, with a little blush on her cheeks. Ron then looking curious asked ," why didn't you have a trunk that day?" 

Kadidas replied ," Will you see my dad just wrote an owl to Dumbledore telling him that my plane would arrive just an hour before the trip so I wouldn't be able to get my supplies so Dumbledore got a house elf or something to get them for me." Harry thought in his mind ' so that explains why her robes are too big for her' because her robes fell right over her shoes and dragged partially on the floor. 

Harry now curious asked ," so what does your dad do any ways?" 

Kadidas replied casually ," He's an unspeakable, even I don't know what he does" 

Hermione who now looked as though she were deep in thought asked ,"Kadidas why did the sorting hat laugh when you put it on" 

Kadidas instantly got the same sly grin Ron had been wearing before and said ," that's for me to know and you to find out, just try and guess" Harry, Hermione and Ron who didn't have the slightest clue why a sorting hat would laugh were left speechless. 

They continued to have conversations with Harry, Ron and Hermione explaining the do's and dont's of the school such as you don't want to cross Professor Mc.Gonagall and you don't want to get on the bad side of Professor. Trelwany or she'll keep predicting your death and you don't want to sneak filibuster fireworks into Snape's room. And Kadidas told them of the places she had been and the schools she had attended, she explained this in a rather plain voice. 

Then she told them how much bigger Hogwarts looked compared to other schools she had been to and she also explained that since her fathers job she had to move around and some schools she had only attended for 2 weeks so she had to learn a lot on her own, and how her dad never wanted to send her to Hogwarts because it was too far, but now thought it was the best under the supervision of Dumbledore at times like this. 

Before they knew it there interesting conversations had to end and everyone was going up to their common rooms for a good nights sleep before there classes the next day. The day started out pretty normal they teased Draco a bit about his family not ALL being evil Draco didn't reply he seemed completely silent for the last past few days so it was no fun teasing him. Harry and Ron walked to breakfast with Hermione and Kadidas. 

On their way they went past Pansy Parkinson and her gang of girls, she yelled towards them ," Well, looks like miss. Dumbledork here has found a group of idiots to hang out with." 

Kadidas just replied coolly ,"Parkinson, I don't think u want to see Mc.Gonagall again, I think she'll be a little upset if you manage to turn you hair blue and yellow again" and with that remark Pansy Parkinson just did a "Hmphh" and left gossiping with her group of girls. 

Ron asked suspiciously ,"Since when are you and Pansy Parkinson on last name terms?" 

Kadidas explained ," well, my first day here I ran into her while she was with her group of girls , and she thought I did it on purpose and she didn't want to make herself look like an idiot in front of all her friends so she tried to jinx me with the jelly legs curse. Fortunately a lot of people have tried to do that curse to me since I'm related to Voldemo----- er... You know who's biggest enemy so I knew the counter curse and I did it. Then I jinxed her hair to turn and ugly shade of blue and yellow and engorged it the size of the hallway! I just escaped because Mc.Gonagall came and Parkinson couldn't blame it on me cuz I was no where to be seen so from what I've heard Mc.Gonagall had to cut it herself and turn it the right color, she though Parkinson did it so she gave her a detention." 

Kadidas said with a smirk. Harry and Hermione laughed out loud to the story, Ron just replied with a smile ,"Not bad for a girl" 

Hermione who was slightly annoyed at Ron argued by saying, "Not bad for anyone! Ron I doubt even you would have been able to do that and escape" 

Ron yelled angrily ," Of coarse I would " And before they could continue they heard a small click and they all turned around to see who it was. 

It was Dennis Creevy with what looked like a new camera he looked all excited and jumpy and said ," Oh wow! Harry potter's two best friends in a fight, oh wow! I've got to get that in my album. Oooooohhh and who's this. Oh wow Harry Potter's girlfriend" he said taking a picture of Kadidas. 

Ron who had broke up laughing and Hermione who looked as if she were over taken by some giggles just looked at Harry who had tried to turn at an angle so they wouldn't see him blush and told Dennis ," She's not my girlfriend" And Harry eyed Hermione and Ron angrily so they would stop laughing which they did. And Harry rushed them over to the great hall away from Dennis. 

Then he shyly turned to Kadidas who was watching Dennis (with that same sly smile )trying to follow them and she said to Harry , Hermione and Ron ,"That kid would make a great sidekick for Rita Skeeters " 

Harry, Hermione and Ron began to snicker at the remembrance of Rita Skeeter and Harry asked rather shyly remembering all the stuff Rita Skeeter had wrote about him ,"You get the Daily Prophet in America (where she had previously been living)." 

Hermione answered for her," Of Coarse she does. The Daily Prophet is worldwide" 

And they all sat down at the table. Professor Mc.Gonagall began to give out time tables , Ron took his and almost instantly gave a groan," Oh No" he said ," We've got Potions and DADA with the Slytherins every day of the week!" 

"Great" Harry replied suddenly remembering who the DADA teacher was going to be. 

Hermione who seemed to have read his mind said ," Hmm... Wonder how Miss.Figg teaches DADA... What's wrong Kadidas?" 

Kadidas who was looking at her times table with a rather worried expression said ,"I have no clue where any of my classes are" 

Hermione just replied ," Here let me see your times table " and Kadidas handed over her times table Hermione looked over the table and said," You've got all the same classes as me except for divination and advanced astronomy. But Harry and Ron have got divination. And.. Wow! You've got gifted astronomy, your s'pose to have really high marks in Astronomy to get in that class, amazing! I would have taken it but I took advanced Arithmacy instead, any ways, its at the highest tower. I'll show you where that is before my Arithmacy" 

Kadidas replied with a smile," Thanks, Hermione" They were middle of a conversation about Quidditch when the Owl's burst into the hall. Pig who had brought a letter from the Weasleys (asking how his first week was) Landed in the middle of Kadidas plate and started eating all her food. 

Ron said with a laugh ," Hey I think he likes you!" 

Kadidas with a laugh just replied ," yeah? great way of showing it, trying to make sure I starve without eating any food" at this everyone laughed and watched as a brown and tan owl about 5 inches tall with yellow bright eyes came and landed on Kadidas's shoulder. 

"Hello, Crookid, how are you?" Kadidas said to the owl who now jumped onto the her plate along with Pig who was a little smaller then her and started eating her food also . Kadidas just shook her head with a smile and said ," Terrific, both of these owls are out to kill me, oh by the way this is my owl Crookid" 

Hermione looking at the owl asked ,"Why is his name Crookid?" And Kadidas grinned. 

" Watch how he stands, I think one of his feet are higher than the other so it stands in a crooked sort of way" 

Harry, Ron Hermione all slightly turned their heads to look at the owl. 

Harry replied, "Your right. He does stand sort of crooked" 

Kadidas who was now reading the letter that came with the owl nodded her head. "Ah, daddy wont be home for the winter holidays, says to stay at Hogwarts and he's really sorry. Ow well. Any ways are we allowed to stay during the winter holidays?" 

Ron who still had his head slightly turned and was examining the owl said ," Yup." 

Hermione interrupted and said," uh, oh we better leave now. We've got potions in 2 minutes!" 

Ron who still had his head turned said," great. Another year of torture with Snape." 

Kadidas looking confused asked ," Who's Snape?" 

Harry replied throwing his bag over his shoulder and getting up said," Your worst nightmare" And they all got up and left to class. 

Chapter 10 ************** First Gryffindor 

They walked into potions and almost instantly Snape yelled at them declaring 20 points off Gryffindor. 

Ron turned around and the same color as his hair yelled, "WHAT!!!??? You cant do that! WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" 

  
Snape replied with his evil grin ,"exactly you didn't do ANYTHING , you were suppose to be sitting at a desk with you potions book opened to page 16!" 

"HOW WERE WE S'POSE TO KNOW THAT" Ron argued. 

" It says right here" said Snape , and he moved away from the spot he was standing and on the board it said open potions books to page 16" 

Ron yelled angrily ," How were we s'pose to see that !!! You were standing right in front of it!!!!" 

Snape replied ," 5 points off Gryffindor for arguing with a teacher, look over here Weasley , looks like Mr. Malfoy here has everything in order 10 points to Slytherin. And I see you've added another member to the Potter Fan Club, who's this hooligan?" 

Harry glanced a look at Ron who had a smile on his face, Snape obviously didn't know he was talking to the head masters niece, and Harry watched as Kadidas turned around and said ,"Kadidas , Kadidas Dumbledore. I'm the exchange student from HicklesPlank." 

Harry watched as Snape did a disguised gasp and turned an awful color of pale green, Harry too, extended his smile at the site of this. 

Snape then muttered ,"ve... very well, Miss. Dumbledore please take a seat, all of you too!" He said pointing at Hermione , Harry and Ron who all had secret smiles along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry sat with Ron behind Kadidas and Hermione and watched as Kadidas glanced a look at Pansy Parkinson (who was a pale yellow color with a disgusted look) and he saw Kadidas smirk. 

Potions didn't go terribly bad, Snape didn't take off any more points from Gryffindor but he yelled at all the Gryffindors (even Kadidas once or twice) at any little mistake they did. Harry felt exceptionally bad for Neville who seemed to get yelled as much as everyone combined. Harry kept himself interested by looking at Kadidas out of the side of his eye, she seemed bored but she kept a interested looking face. He watched as Hermione passed her a note, he quickly looked away wondering if the note was about him. 

He looked at the clock and almost fell asleep with his eyes open he was thinking about Hermes again. 

'Poor kid' he thought 'he has it worst then me' 

Then he heard Snape literally scream ,"POTTER!!!" harry quickly snapped out of his glance and replied. 

" What??" 

Snape yelled angrily ,' I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE LAST PAST 5 MINUTES! NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION" Harry who hadn't been paying attention at all was thinking 'what question' and harry secretly glanced over to Hermione for help, she mouthed something like 'septy smoke' so that's what harry said ,''Septy smoke!" 

Snape looked at him rather in a disappointed way, he obviously wanted Harry to get it wrong so he got him back by asking ,"AND WHAT IS SEPTY SMOKE MADE OUT OF?!?!?!" he quickly glance to Ron, who had his mouth hung open and looked dumbfounded he looked at Hermione who was going through her notes and then he look at Kadidas. 

She silently mouthed 'moo' which harry thought symbolized cow and then she pointed to her hand which harry thought symbolized a cows hooves. and then she rubbed her hands together. 

Harry quickly replied to Snape rather loudly ,"Septy smoke is made by rubbing cow hooves together!" 

Snape glared at Harry nastily and then replied quietly ,"Correct , but 5 points off Gryffindor for not paying attention in class!" About a minute later he heard Snape yell ," MISS. DUMBLEDORE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Harry looked at Kadidas who had a quill and parchment out, she was obviously writing a note back to Hermione. 

Snape yelled some more ,"THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR WRITING YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE LISTENING! WHAT IN MERLINS BEARD ARE YOU DOING!?" 

Kadidas remained calm she looked as though deep in thought and she replied ," well, I was er.... taking notes of your er.... teaching method. You see I read a book of the best er.... teaching methods and I was er... thinking of submitting you in too. " 

She had obviously made this up, but to some one who didn't really know her it would have seemed likely and Snape's ugly green face turned from a frown to a slight smile and he said ,"finally a Gryffindor I understand, 2 points to Gryffindor. and keep up the good work" Harry watched as every Slytherin's mouth dropped open. 

And he looked over to Ron and Hermione who both had a look of complete surprise and adoration on their faces for none of them would have expected such a good excuse which wasn't even real! Harry was completely astonished he thought to himself ' she is related to DUMBLEDORE' Harry was in mid thought when he heard the bell rang and got up with Ron and rushed out the door. 

Once outside and away from Snape Harry said to Kadidas ," that was the BEST excuse I've ever heard, oh yeah and thanks for the save, you too Hermione." 

Hermione looking a little angry just said ," next time pay attention in class harry, Your going to need to know this stuff for the O.W.L.S! " 

Ron looking a little annoyed with Hermione just said to Kadidas ," That was one of the best excuse I've ever heard. Not bad for a girl!" 

Hermione turned into her angry mood again ," here we go again, Ron its not like you would have thought of that" Harry saw Kadidas roll her eyes, which was exactly what Harry felt like doing. Hermione and Ron had got into more fights then Harry and Malfoy had. 

Ron was about to reply when Kadidas interrupted ," So er.... what do we have next....." 

Ron instead of arguing with Hermione said ," I think we've got Herbology, oh and jump over that last step!" 

But it was to late Kadidas had gone right through the trick step in the staircase. Hermione held out her hand to help her up which Kadidas took with gratitude. 

While helping Kadidas up Hermione muttered ," trick step, gota watch out for it ". 

Kadidas whom Hermione had managed to pull up said ,"Thanks Hermione, I owe you." 

Hermione just replied ,"No problem." 

The rest of the day went by pretty normally, Miss.Figg turned out to be one of Harry's favorite teachers, she turned out to be very nice and an excellent teacher who reminded Harry very much of Professor Lupin. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A couple days later Ron had scheduled their first Quidditch practice, it turned out that Ron was a great captain and that he obviously knew what he was doing. Everyone listened to him and the practice turned out great. At the end of their practice Ron said ," That was a awesome, now if you can just give me what you gave me here at the game next month we will surely beet those Ravenclaws!" 

As they were all walking back to the locker rooms when Ron caught up with harry ," So harry, have you heard anything from snuffles lately?" 

Harry suddenly remembered that he hadn't written to Sirius for about 2 months now but harry told Ron what it said in his b-day letter ," er.. yeah on my birthday, he said he's working with lupin on something, they haven't heard from Voldemort at all since that night. But snuffles thinks that they are thinking up of a plan or bidding time or something like that, and I think Dumbledore has them as spies or something, he didn't really write much, I think he's been busy, I'm gonna write to him today" 

And at that harry rushed upstairs to his dorm to write a letter to Sirius. He grabbed some parchment and a quill and leaned on his bead thinking of what to write 

Dear Sirius 

How are you, Buckbeak and lupin doing? Everything is fine here, we just started school today since Dumbledore had a family emergency. Any ways have you found out anything about Voldemort or Wormtail yet? Thanks for the grivicity pills, I still haven't used them yet. Oh and you wont believe who the DADA teacher is, Miss.Figg my neighbor I told you about, you know with that cats! Sorry I haven't written much, been busy, Ron's the new Quidditch captain so I've been trying to help him and myself. Well hope your well, and guess what, Dumbledore's own niece is at Hogwarts this year! - Harry 

That sounds right thought Harry to himself, and he went down to the Owlery to get Hedwig to send his letter. 

A/N, eh, not as suspenseful as some of the next chapters. Read and reply, the more comments i get the sooner i'll post the next few chapters. ^_^ 


	4. Part 4 ***************** Owls and Wands ...

A/N sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes... 

Chapter 11******** Night encounter 

Harry suddenly realized how late their practice had gone it was around 1:00 in the morning and it was storming outside, every 3 minutes or so he would see a slash of lightning through the window and would hear the loud thunder behind it. So harry decided to take the invisibility cloak as an extra precaution and to avoid Filch. 

He walked out of the dormitory and quietly started walking, he had a strange feeling he was being watched so he turned his head around to see if anyone was there and continued walking. Since his head was turned he didn't know that peeves had left a broom lying on the floor for people to trip on, and that's exactly what Harry did, he tripped over the broom and went slamming to the ground making the invisibility cloak fall off of him. 

He quickly scrambled to get up and throw the invisibility cloak over him and at that second Filch came running over with his cat yelling ," I know someone is here, show your self, walking around the school at past midnight! i'll catch you this time" 

Harry had to get away, he noticed that the Owelry was right in front of him so he silently got up and started jogging to the Owelry his head twisted and watching filch, he ran upstairs with his head still turned when , KABLOOM he went crashing into someone in the Owelry who was obviously trying to leave, Harry couldn't tell who it was because darkness surrounded him but he could see the outline of its mouth and it looked like they were about to scream. Filch had obviously heard Harry and was rambling up to the Owelry. 

Harry quickly lurched his hand over the persons mouth so they wouldn't scream, suddenly another flash of lightning occurred and harry saw who it was, it was KADIDAS ! 

Harry quickly whispered in her ear," don't scream, its me harry. Filch is coming, shhhhhh." and threw the invisibility cloak over her so filch wouldn't spot them. About a second later Filch was upstairs looking behind the owls for any sign of a person. Harry took his hand down, thankfully he didn't hear a scream either. He quietly watched Filch careful not to move because they were sitting on hay. 

Finally after about 5 minutes Filch left muttering stuff like ,"noisy owls" Harry took off the cloak and got up from the very uncomfortable hay and er.... owl poop, he took his wand out of his pocket and muttered 'lumos' and Kadidas did the same. 

"That's the second time you crashed me down, is it going to become a weekly routine and should I start wearing protective gear?" Asked Kadidas, Harry turned around ready to face a really angry girl but to his surprise she still had her smile 

"Yeah I'm sorry its just that Filch and-----" Harry started but was interrupted by Kadidas asking. 

"What's that?" who was now also standing brushing off the junk from her robes. 

"Invisibility cloak, I used it to get here because I didn't want Filch to see me, what are you doing here any ways?" Said Harry now brushing himself off too. 

Kadidas looked around and asked ," is that a trick question or what? I came down here to mail a letter" harry felt like hitting himself on the head , why had he asked such a stupid question? 

He felt himself blushing but then thought and asked ," At this time?" 

Kadidas just looked at him raised an eye brow and said ," I should be asking you that!" 

Harry then remembered what he had come for and started walking towards Hedwig who was sleeping with a wing over her face, Harry just replied ," err... I just felt like it, I want a reply back sooner so I thought why not mail it sooner, so why are you here ?" 

Kadidas replied, "Same reason, any ways can we use that going back to the common room I will bet you anything Filch is still lurking around a corner" 

Harry who was now tying the letter to Hedwig's leg and trying to wake her up said ," eh.. yea just hold on" Then they heard the door to Owelry creak open, thinking it was probably Filch, and knowing it was too late to do anything both of them stood frozen staring at the door, then the door fully opened and who they saw was so surprising it almost scared the life out of them. 

"HERMIONE!" they both yelled taking a great gasp of relief. 

Hermione looked just as surprised as them and she also took a gasp of relief ,"WHAT ARE YOU 2 DOING HERE, YOU SCARED ME OUT OF MY SHOES" and indeed Hermione wasn't wearing any shoes, and all 3 of them went from a face expression of great surprise and relief to laughs and giggles. 

Harry who was trying hard to keep his laugh silent whispered ,"be quiet, or were going to get caught" after about 2 minutes everyone calmed down and a burst of questions began to pop up. In conclusion everyone had just come to mail a letter. They all sent their letters and decided that if 2 people (Hermione and Kadidas) could walk here without being noticed then the 3 of them could too. 

So they silently moved staying against the wall so the light from the lightning wouldn't catch them, halfway there they saw the shadow of a body. 

Kadidas joked and quietly whispered so only them 3 could hear ''now watch it be Ron or someone" and as if magic had occurred it turned out to be Ron! 

Harry heard a voice saying ,"Harry is that you?" and Harry jumped out of the corner and his heart started beating again. 

"RON!'' Harry exclaimed in a loud whisper ''what are you doing here'' harry asked. 

Ron replied in a quick whisper ,''I saw u were missing so I went to tell Hermione then I saw Hermione and Kadidas were gone too and then I remembered you said you were gonna send your letter to Sirius, and I sat around for 10 minutes and I thought u were in trouble, we better get out of here I saw filch like 2 minutes ago, what were you 2 doing?" he asked while looking at Hermione and Kadidas. 

''Had to mail a letter'' said Hermione. 

Kadidas agreed ,'' yeah me too, lets go'' they all scurried around the hallways, stopping their breath anytime they heard a noise, they saw Mrs. Norris twice and all of them broke into a jog, knowing that any minute filch would be on their trail. 

And shortly they had all made it to the common room and were sitting on the couches taking in breath laughing and surprised that they had not been caught. Kadidas then said ,"wow, that was fun, I mean I go up to deliver a letter and it feels like I'm a juvenile trying to escape from azkaban or something'' she said taking a gasp of relief and falling on to the sofa with Hermione. 

It had been 2 weeks since they had met Kadidas (unincluding the trainstation) and already they were friends like they had known each other for years. Ron who was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed said," you can say that again, Filch almost caught me! I had to run for my life and I finally escaped.'' 

Hermione who was now getting into herself again said rather quietly,'' you know how many rules we've broken, I mean if we were caught we could have been expelled!''. 

Harry who had actually had a fun time exclaimed to Hermione ,"Hermione, you've got to learn to have fun!" 

Hermione who had began to giggle quietly whispered ," I did have fun" now she began to talk louder," My heart was beating so hard I was surprised the whole school didn't wake up and find me, I was so scared, sheesh but was it fun." 

Kadidas did a small laugh at Hermione's surprising answer and said glancing at her watch, "we better get to bed, Mc.Gonagall will be here any minute for her routine check---" 

She was cut off because the door opened , it was Professor Mc.Gonagall ," WHAT ARE YOU 3 err..... 4 DOING UP THIS LATE, GET TO BED BEFORE I TAKE OFF ANY POINTS" Everyone walked up to their room giggling for it was a very funny site. 

Ron with his night robes on, Harry with his practice robes, the girls in their school robes and Professor Mc.Gonagall standing at the door in pink night robes with what looked like an old ragged faded brown teddy bear under one arm yelling at them to go to bed. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day all 4 of them slept in late, it was a Saturday morning any ways so they didn't really care, they missed breakfast, so they decided to have a 'healthy' snack which included chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavor jelly beans, sugar quills and other junk food they had saved up. They ate their snack outside as a picnic under a tree next to the swamp for it was a perfectly cloudless day and the sun was shining bright, no one would have expected it to rain.......until.... they were in the middle of eating mysterious colors of jelly beans and spitting some out into a pile besides the swamp (the pile now consisted of about 50!) 

When suddenly they heard Ron yell ,"Oh no!" and all 4 of them were soaking wet, while Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up to see if it was raining or something, Kadidas turned around and said ,"The nerve of her!" Hermione suspiciously asked ,"who?" 

Kadidas replied ," Parkinson." 

Harry asked ,"she's still mad at you!?" while he bundled up his robes and squeezed them to get some water out. 

Hermione just said, "oh, for heavens sake , _kiredolofa_!" and they were all perfectly dry. 

Kadidas answered ,"yeah she's still mad, thanks Hermione, (and she sat down against the tree) we've got potions with the Slytherin on Monday right?" (the same sly grin appearing on her face). 

Ron replied sarcastically ,"yeah, great thing to rejoice over! why? you've got a plan for revenge don't you!? Ron said this more as a statement then a question and she nodded her head. 

Then she said," were making a vanishing potion on Monday!" Hermione, who seemed to understand what Kadidas was thinking said in a worried tone ," oh no Kadidas you shouldn't, you know the antidote takes hours to make, c'mon it was only a bucket of water, if you're caught you will be in such big trouble" but Kadidas seemed to have her mind set. 

She turned and asked Ron ,'' Ron where can I find your brothers right now?" Ron replied with a confused look," err I don't know , probably stealing food from the kitchens or something." and Kadidas got up and started walking towards the castle and Ron yelled back to her ,'' Do you even know where the kitchens are?'' and she turned around still walking and nodded , waving bye. 

Once Kadidas was out of site Hermione asked sarcastically ," THAT'S Dumbledore's niece! '' 

Harry with a surprised look on his face just said ," I know, you would think someone is using the poly juice potion or something, hmmmm...... I still wonder why the sorting hat laughed when it was her turn." 

Ron nodded and said ,"yeah, but you've got to admit, its better than having another 'Hogwarts a history' fan as a friend." 

At this Hermione blushed and trying to change the subject said ," well we should start heading back to the castle too, I better start studying for the O.W.L.S there only 4 months away now! Do you want me to make study schedules for you too?'' 

Ron looked at Hermione and raised his eye brow and replied sarcastically ,'' No its OK , Hermione I've already made one." 

Hermione missing the joke said ," that's good, can I see yours later, I'm not sure if I've got enough hours on mine" 

Harry trying to hold in a laugh and Ron with his mouth dropped open just replied ,"yeah sure what ever" and walked away apparently proud that someone else had begun to study too. Harry and Ron took one look at each other, and begun to laugh and eat the rest of the sugar quills. 

Chapter 12********* revenge 

The next day Harry found out that when Kadidas wanted revenge she always got it. The next morning Kadidas was wide awake at breakfast and looked very happy. 

Hermione said in the middle of breakfast ,"Kadidas I'm warning you, if you get caught , Snape is going to get you into soooo much trouble..." Kadidas just replied ," relax Hermione, I've got it all planned." 

Ron who seemed still confused from the previous day asked ,"so what are you exactly going to do?" 

Kadidas just replied with her grin ," you'll see". Harry was in his 'daze' again until Hedwig came and landed on his shoulder, with a reply from Sirius. "wow that was quick" harry said to Hedwig while offering her some toast. Forgetting all about Kadidas being at the table he ripped open the letter and read to himself, it said: 

Dear Harry, 

Me and Lupin are fine, we've been busy though. Dumbledore has been offering hands of friendship to any creature possible, and we've been spying and it seems as though the death eaters are conjuring a plan or something. Stay near Dumbledore, harry, these days are still very dangerous with Voldemort back and all. How are Ron and Hermione. Your DADA teacher is Arabella Figg? That's good to hear, she is famous for her skills in defense, that's why Dumbledore wanted you to stay at the Dursleys, he knew Arabella was there. So, Dumbledore's own niece is attending Hogwarts? poor kid, I've heard some of the things that's happened to her, death eaters hate all of Dumbledore's family so they try killing them off. When your next Hogmeade trip, I want to see you. Write back as soon as possible. 

From Sirius 

Ron was eagerly looking over Harry's shoulder trying to read the letter, Hermione looked full of suspense too, Kadidas was looking at him suspiciously. 

Harry got an idea ," er.. Ron will you help me find my potions homework? I left it in the common room somewhere." 

Ron who caught on the idea said, "er... yeah....homework" and harry rushed off with Ron eager to show him the letter. Harry glanced back at Hermione and Kadidas who seemed in conversation, thankfully Kadidas didn't seem suspicious anymore. 

Harry showed Ron the letter, after Ron read it he said three words ,"killing them off!?" 

Harry replied roughly ," I know, so do you think that's why she's here?" Ron nodded and changed the subject ," so when is our next Hogsmeade trip?" 

Harry replied ,"no clue. Hermione will know, I'll pass it the letter to her under the table so she can read it , we'll distract Kadidas, k?'' Ron nodded and they walked back to the table. 

Kadidas looked at them and asked ," So did you find your homework?" 

Ron and Harry who's minds were both full of thoughts both asked ,"what homework?" 

Kadidas a little annoyed said ," the homework you went to find upstairs in the common room." 

Harry replied while shoving the letter into Hermiones lap ," oh that homework, yea we found it" 

Harry nudged Ron to start a conversation, he understood and quickly said without thinking, "so Kadidas has anyone been trying to kill you lately?" It seemed as though Ron's mind took over his mouth and he quickly bit his tongue really hard. 

Harry kicked him hard in the shin and Kadidas suspiciously asked," excuse me?" 

Ron answered with a little blood in his mouth from biting his tongue so hard ," er.... nothing I -----" 

He was cut off because Kadidas replied ,"How did you know?" Harry who could almost feel the red in his cheeks said ,"well, er.... newspapers" he said in rather a question forum. 

Kadidas who was now looking down at her food but not eating it said , "yeah , loads of people have been trying to kill me and jinx me, because I'm related to Dumbledore and all. I mean I've been kidnapped like over 50 times when I was little and I almost got hit by avada kedavara twice." Ron who was now deeply interested asked ," almost?'' 

Kadidas replied while playing with her fork and toast but not looking at them in the eye , "well yeah, you see I've got a theory. both of the times the Avada Kedavra hit me it was indirectly. Like once I was running away and the I heard the curse and I did sort of a dive, it hit my shoe , I was knocked out for days glowing green, they didn't know what to do with me, everyone thought I was dead until I woke up in the hospital 5 days later. You cant really tell if it hits you indirectly unless they wake up days later and are glowing greenish, but that's just my theory, its not proven or anything, you know maybe I was just knocked out of fright and I heard wrong or something. I was little back then and don't remember well anyways, everyone thought it was another curse or something.." She didn't finish, for at that moment the bell wrung and she quickly got up and walked with them silently to class. 

In the middle of the way she jumped and said while hitting her head with her palm," oh no I've forgotten something, you guys go on without me!" and she rushed off to the common room. 

Now Hermione, Ron and Harry were left free to talk about Sirius' letter. Hermione was the first to speak ," Our next Hogsmeade trip is next weekend , Sunday" Harry nodded still thinking about their breakfast and they walked silently to Potions, heads full of thoughts. 

In Potions, about a second before the bell rang Kadidas walked in and took the seat next to Ron, which was closest to Pansy Parkinson. the lesson was very boring Hermione, Ron and harry were much more interested in what Kadidas was about to do. 

Once they had finished their potions and Snape turned around to write the homework Kadidas took out her wand, muttered some words and quickly stuck her wand back in, no one witnessed this except Harry Ron and Hermione and they watched pansy's cauldron. 

Pansy seemed deep in a gossip conversation, when her cauldron rose over her head, not many people saw this, the cauldron begun to turn and one of Pansy's friends who had seen the cauldron rise yelled, "pansy watch out!" Pansy just had enough time to look up when the whole potion spilled on her and with in seconds she had vanished. 

At this the whole class including Snape was looking at the spot where pansy was last seen. Snape who had not seen the cauldron rise and thought pansy had dropped the potion on herself began muttering things like 'idiot girl' and 'didn't you see the cauldron!' and he took his wand and started poking the thin air in front of him. 

All that was heard was screams of pansy while Snape poked around trying to feel her. At this every single Gryffindor had burst up laughing. About 20 minutes later Snape had finally poked pansy and he took a key and instructed her to hold it so he would know where she was. Then he began to curse and he screamed at her ," You know how long it takes to make that antidote! Hours Parkinson Hours! Your going to serve a months detention for this! Idiot girl!" 

And Snape left into his office pulling the key with him. Every Gryffindor was now on the floor rolling with laughter, even Hermione had given up trying to keep her laughs in. Seamus and Neville were pounding their fists on the wall to keep their balance, and even Malfoy looked as if he were going to burst. Malfoy was now talking again, making fun of everyone not pure blood, when people asked why his brother was in Hufflepuff he just replied ,"You think that old hat is perfect? Its begun to lose its brains! Big mistake." and comments like that. 

When the bell rang everyone was holding the stitch in their stomach from laughing so hard. They didn't see Pansy Parkinson until the end of the day in dinner, she was huddled with her group of girls and looked as though she had been crying. When Kadidas passed by Pansy looked at her and smiled and evil smile. 

Ron who saw this said to Kadidas ," looks like Pansy's got a plan I'd watch out if I were you" Kadidas nodded and even she looked a little worried at the smile on Pansy's face. By dinner everyone knew that Pansy Parkinson had 'spilled' vanishing potion on her self and had a months detention from Snape. 

Hermione agreed to Ron and said," I knew this whole war was a bad idea now looks like she's going to get back at you..." Kadidas smiled at this and said ," yeah but it was worth it, sheesh a months detention from her own house head..." Harry smiled, the thought of Snape giving a months detention to his own house seemed like anyone's perfect dream. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next few days went by OK. Everyone was excited about getting out of the castle for once, and harry was exceptionally excited on seeing Sirius and Lupin again. The instant Harry had found out that the Hogmeade trip was this weekend, he had gone to the Owelry and had sent Sirius the letter, the next day he got the reply that they would meet him at the corner of Zonkos Joke shop at half past three, where Sirius would take them to a safe place. Kadidas still didn't know about Sirius, harry thought it would be safe to tell her, but something held him back. 

Chapter 13************ The meeting 

The week went by pretty quickly and before they knew it they were standing in the middle of Hogsmeade. They couldn't meet Sirius yet, for it was only 2:30 so they had an hour to themselves. They spent a half an hour with Kadidas drinking butter beer and laughing, very anxious to meet Sirius. In the middle of their conversation Kadidas jumped on her seat and almost choked on her butter beer ," I almost forgot!" she said while she rummaged her stuff together looking as though she were about to leave. 

Hermione asked ,"what?" 

Kadidas replied ," do they have a wand shop here?" Hermione nodded. 

Ron broke in ," what do you need a new wand for?" and Kadidas told them of how she had never gotten her own wand for she was always busy and this wand had been her grandma's so she wanted one for her self. Kadidas looked like she was about to leave when she turned around and asked ," wana come?" 

Harry who was afraid that it might make them miss Sirius said ,"nah, me and Ron will stay here" and Hermione and Kadidas left. Harry and Ron didn't do much, they tried acting natural by walking around stores and stuff. They were both very anxious on seeing Sirius and lupin. They didn't talk much for if they did there mind would be somewhere else. 

Finally 3:30 came and they saw Hermione rushing over obviously not wanting to miss this. Then harry saw Kadidas, she had a peculiar look on her face as she walked over and told them ," you wont believe it, a big black dog was following us everywhere we went, it was almost as if it were waiting for us!" 

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Siruis follow them? He looked at Hermione who shrugged. Harry then edged over to a dark corner and told the 3 to follow. Then he spoke to Kadidas ," Can you keep a secret?" and she nodded with the same peculiar look. Harry told her all about Sirius and her face got weirder and weirder. Then they saw the big black dog Kadidas whispered ,"that's....?'' 

Harry nodded he knew she was asking if that was Sirius. and the big dog walked forward, signing them to follow. Sirius took them to a secret passage that lead to the Shrieking Shack. Immediately they heard lupins voice ," Padfoot is that you?" Sirius barked and they saw lupin walk in backwards holding what looked like a homemade pie. He turned around to look at them, "Hello" and suddenly dropped the pie. 

Sirius had transformed back now and was looking at Kadidas with the same look as lupin and they both took one look at her and gasped ,"Atena!!!!???" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The look on Sirius's and Lupins face was so peculiar that the looks on the 4's faces went from confused to worst. Kadidas who looked the most confused just asked ,"excuse me?" 

At first Sirius and lupin didn't move, then lupin began pacing around the room saying," no it cant be her, Sirius, it just cant you know that perfectly well, it cant be Sirius, it just cant, its impossible" Sirius didn't move at all, he just sat there with his mouth hung open and eye brows raised and head leaking down, this continued until thankfully Ron broke in," what are you two talking about!!!???" 

Sirius finally broke and stood up and practically screamed, "That's Atena, lupin!" 

Harry now so confused he was about to crack ," WHO IS ATENA!" Harry said this louder then he attended to, but he was beginning to get annoyed. Sirius who sat on the floor looking at Kadidas in disbelief. Lupin, who understood they didn't know what he was talking about sat down in front of them and motioned for them to too. 

And he began to explain ," Atena was Sirius's girlfriend, since we were in school, they got engaged at your parents wedding (lupin motioned to harry) but then Sirius was taken to azkabam, we haven't heard of her since. And when we er... saw you, well you looked exactly like her when she was going to school with us, sorry, er... who are you any ways " 

The 4 had begun to understand a little now and Kadidas explained ,"I'm K- Kadidas, Kadidas dumble.. Dumbledore" She said this with a lump in her throat. 

Lupin who had gotten his usual friendly smile back said ," oh, your dumbledore's niece, pleasure to meet you" and he held out a hand for her to shake. 

To their surprise she didn't take it she just said with a confused look, "Atena was ... was my mum." 

Sirius who finally spoke ,"She got married! To Dumbledore's own brother!" 

Lupin who interrupted this said ," that explains why you look so much like her.... er... I would offer you some pie but...." he pointed to the pie smeared on the floor. 

Ron and harry gave a little snicker at lupins clumsiness. Hermione finally said something," oh no! were going to be late we have to go!" 

Lupin who understood what she meant took one look at his watch and said , "Hermione's right, I'll explain more another time, when's your next trip?" 

Hermione who once again spoke up said ," er..... I'm pretty sure in 2 weeks..." 

Lupin interrupted and said ," we'll meet you at the same place at 2, OK?" Harry nodded waved good bye and the 4 rushed off, not wanting to be late. On their way back no one spoke much, Ron and Harry kept trying to start a conversation but Hermione and Kadidas looked deep in thought and would only reply with a nod or grunt. 

Harry thought about this 'Kadidas has something to think of, that's why she's so quiet, but what's up with Hermione?' harry whispered this to Ron who nodded. The rest of the day went by quietly, Hermione rushed off to go study for the O.W.L.S . She didn't ask anyone to go with her though, like she usually did. 

Harry and Ron had a Quidditch practice to attend, Kadidas decided to come and watch them. Harry, who had become a little nervous knowing that Kadidas was watching him, didn't want to mess up and look like an idiot, but this made him even more nervous, so he tried extra hard. He kept glancing through the side of his eye at Kadidas but her eyes seemed a little out of focus, and he couldn't tell if she was watching or not, he still tried hard to impress her though. 

When the practice was over, Ron walked away to talk to Angelina of a new plan he was thinking of her to try, and harry was left alone with Kadidas who was now walking down from the stands ,"You were great harry" she said once she reached him. 

Harry who felt himself blush said ,"thanks, er.... don't you play Quidditch?" 

She replied ," I like watching it better, I can play a little, I'm no where as good as you though" Harry blushed some more and suddenly got an idea, he glanced over to his watch (not the old one he threw away, but one of Dudley's old watched which he had fixed). 

He asked eagerly," how about a friendly match then? We've got time, Ron will come and we'll call over Hermione too." 

To harry it seemed a perfect opportunity to impress Kadidas. Kadidas looked at him for a second and then replied with her grin coming back, "OK then." 

Harry who got a surge of excitement called Ron over who agreed and said, "Kadidas do you have a broom?'' Kadidas who shook her head said no and harry remembered how she had not been able to pack properly because of the short time notice of coming to Hogwarts. 

Ron then said, ''hmmmmm.... I don't think Hermiones got one either, how about we borrow Fred and George's, the school's brooms are horrible. I'll go ask. Wana come?" 

Kadidas nodded, Harry who wanted to start as soon as possible said, "i'll get Hermione from the library" and he practically skipped thinking of impressing Kadidas with his Quidditch skills and before he knew it he was standing at the entrance to the library, his head was somewhere else but his feet had known where they were going. Harry burst in and looked at the table Hermione liked to sit at. 

She wasn't there, he looked between the isles of books, she wasn't there either. He went through the whole library twice. Hermione was no where to be seen. Then harry went up to the librarian and asked ,"have you seen Hermione." 

The librarian replied," no she hasn't come in all week". Harry thought about this, where had Hermione gone to, and why did she lie about going to the library? He rushed over to the common room hoping to find her there. He reached the fat lady with in 5 minutes and said the password 'Merlin's beard' he walked in, Parvati and Lavander were sitting next to the fire with what looked like divination homework. 

Fred and George were talking to lee Jordan. and no one else was in the room. harry looked around again and then walked over to Lavander and Parvati ,"Have you seen Hermione?" 

Parvati looked up from the homework and said ," Nope, why?" Lavander got a smirk and said, "Has harry got a girlfriend?" Harry who was ignoring them walked up to the 5th year girls dorm unnoticed took one look inside, and saw that it was deserted. 

Hermione was no where to be seen, what if she was in trouble, what if something had happened to her. Harry whispered to himself ,"oh no!" and rushed over to Fred and George to ask where Ron and Kadidas would be now. 

Chapter 14 ************ Missing Wands 

"Fred, George have you seen Ron and Kadidas?" Harry gasped as he rushed over to Fred and George. 

Fred replied ," yeah out on the Quidditch field, they said they were waiting for you and hermio---" and harry ran off to the Quidditch field not letting Fred finish his sentence. Thanks to his speed he was there in 4 minutes, and he was catching his breath when he told Kadidas and Ron the story about Hermione. 

Ron who seemed totally stumped asked over and over ," she wasn't at the library! but Hermione belongs to the library! lets go look for her." And they rushed over back to the castle, hoping to find Hermione. Kadidas then suggested ,'' how about we split up, it'll be faster that way.'' Harry and Ron both agreed and Harry said ," OK, Kadidas you look in the common room and the girls dorm, Ron you can look in the library I'll look.... where ever there is to look... we'll meet back here in 15 minutes" Kadidas and Ron nodded in approval and left according to Harry's plan, at that moment harry felt very much like Dumbledore, he did a little smile to himself and rushed off looking in the corridors for their friend. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

14 minutes had gone by and harry had been on almost every corridor he could think of, he had asked every Gryffindor he had seen (all of them had replied "no") and he even looked into some classrooms knowing Hermione, she was probably practicing a spell of some sort. Harry glanced to his watch and started heading back to the spot they had planned to meet at hoping his friends had had better luck than him. He reached the spot, Ron was already standing there, Hermione wasn't with him. 

Once he reached Ron, Ron said ," this is the first time Hermione wasn't found in the library, you didn't find her either did you?" 

Harry replied, "nope, I hope Kadidas did." 

Ron nodded and 5 minutes later he said ,'' yeah what's taking her so long, I mean the common room and girls dorm isn't THAT big... I hope we don't have to go looking for the both of them..." and then they heard some footsteps and they saw Kadidas rushing over with Hermione by her side. Ron burst at the site of Hermione and said ,"where in the world were you!?" 

Hermione who looked a little nervous said ,"I was just er... I was.. eh... I was at the.. Owlery, sending a letter to my... er parents." 

Harry looked over to Hermione too ," sheesh... we were worried sick, remember in our first year when we found you with the troll!?" 

Hermione blushed and said ,"er.. yeah sorry. but you don't have to worry about me like that, I'm a big girl" Hermione said this with a little smile and asked ,"why did you need me any ways?" 

Harry answered this by saying ," we were going to have a Quidditch match, and we wanted to know if you would play, but its way too late now," Harry said glancing to his watch. 

Hermione blushed and said, "sorry." 

Harry then looked at Kadidas and asked thoughtfully , " what took you so long, the common rooms not that far did you get lost?" 

She said, " no, Parkinson held me up, she tried jinxing me with some curse I never heard before, I think she was trying to turn my skin green or something, but I dodged it, she chased me off track, I wasn't armed either, I left my wand somewhere." 

Harry then remembered that she had gone to get a new wand the earlier in the day and he asked ,"oh yeah did you get your new wand today?" 

She nodded no while saying, "nope, I tried every wand they had, and Mr. Ollivanders son, I think, said he would get a new shipment from his father by the time of our next trip." 

Hermione then spoke up taking an unfamiliar wand out of her pocket and gave it to Kadidas and said ," I er... found this when I went to the Owelry, in the hall.... er.... is this even yours?'' 

Kadidas took the wand inspected it a little and said, "yup, this is my wand thanks Hermione." Hermione smiled a nervous smile and harry suddenly remembered that Kadidas didn't have her wand when they had reached the school either! She couldn't have dropped it on the way to the Owelry, because they had come through the other hall way! 

Was Hermione lying? if she was what did she want with the wand? Was this the same rule loving Hermione they used to know? Harry looked at Hermione, and saw how nervous she looked, Hermione had only had that expression when she was keeping a secret, Harry knew she had some sort of a secret, but at the look of Hermione she looked as though she might have a nervous breakdown so harry decided not on questioning her, but he did plan to mention this to Kadidas and Ron later. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that night they stayed late in the common room talking a little, Hermione finally decided to go to bed (just as harry had planned in his mind during dinner, once he had seen her expression) Kadidas was about to leave with her but harry dropped his wand intentionally in front of her, they both bent down to pick it up and harry quietly whispered so that Hermione wouldn't hear, "I've got to talk to you." 

She nodded and said out loud casually so Hermione and Ron would both hear, "Actually, I'm not at all that sleepy I think I'll stay here a while" and according to Harry's plan Hermione left telling them all they should go to sleep soon for they had classes tomorrow. 

When Hermione was gone they sat down in the 3 chairs in front of the fire, in which earlier Lavander and Parvati had been sitting in. And Harry explained to them about what he had noticed and reminded them that Kadidas had lost her wand before they left to school and she couldn't of dropped it on the way... , "and remember Kadidas, you didn't have your wand with you when we entered the castle , remember we all did the lumos spell and you said you couldn't find your wand." 

Kadidas said as her eyes lit up remembering the moment said ,'' oh yeah, but harry what are you suggesting, that Hermione STOLE my wand...?" 

Ron exclaimed too, remembering the moment, and said ,'' but why would she want your wand, does it have any values? what's it made of?" Kadidas replied " I don't know why she would want my wand, I mean I don't think she's that desperate for money that she would go stealing wands, and she DID give it back.... I really don't know what its made of, remember it was my grandma's, she never told me what it was made of." Harry was deep in thought wondering what Hermione would want, with her wand. Harry then tried by saying ," OK let's analyze this, she doesn't want the wand because of any value, or she wouldn't have returned it. She might want it for what it is made of, but why would she need what its made of, I mean we don't use most of that stuff in potions or anything, and the stuff we do use she can get from the 'student availibility drawer', and I don't think she would go through all that trouble just for something she could get downstairs!'' 

Ron who then gave a big yawn and nodded his head said ,''maybe we should sleep on it?" Harry and Kadidas agreed and all of them went to their dorms to get some sleep. Harry couldn't sleep at all and was wondering if Ron or Kadidas could. His thoughts kept bugging him. Why would Hermione STEEL a wand from one of her best FRIENDS? Why did she need that wand if she had her own? What was the secret Hermione was hiding? All these thoughts bugged him through out the night and into a uneasy, troubling sleep. 

A/N please review ^_^ 


End file.
